


A Selkie's Skin

by fluffybanner



Series: Hulkeye Mermaid AU's [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Selkie AU, agent Clint - Freeform, kind of goes into age of ultron teritory, selkie Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybanner/pseuds/fluffybanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner's seal skin is taken from him by Hydra, he is distraught and forced to do what they say. Clint Barton is a young agent who comes to the rescue for the very handsome and freckled man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Selkie's Skin

**Author's Note:**

> A selkie is a person that wears a seal skin. Their true home is the ocean and they look and act like a seal while they are in the ocean. When they come on land they shed their skin and hide it. If their skin is stolen or burned they cannot return to the ocean and have to do whatever the person who has their skin says. 
> 
> For more info on selkie's go to the wikipedia page

Bruce should have known to hide his skin better. He shouldn’t have just hid it haphazardly. He should have made sure no one was watching him hide it either. Well he didn’t. He was stuck doing this... degrading work. He hated it. He hated how all the other humans just looked at him like some slave or a monster. This wasn’t his true home... he should be in the ocean. 

The selkie sighed as he looked around his small room. He couldn’t remember how long he had been out of the ocean. He was kept in this small room so that he would not be able to escape or even have contact with anyone but the men assigned to him. Sure the room had basic necessities, bathroom, bed, and some books. That was it though. He was only let out when Hydra needed him to steal or if it was a kill mission. See Bruce was forced to do whatever they wanted because if he didn’t they would burn his skin and then he’d never be able to go back to the ocean. At least this way his skin was still out there. He just needed to find it and he’d leave. Hydra had trained and molded him to be the perfect spy. He had very minimal contact with the outside world. The only people who talked to him were with Hydra. He had incentive to work with them, and it wasn’t like he could disobey them anyways. 

They hadn’t even bothered to know his name. They just started calling him the Hulk because of how, sometimes, he could get very destructive on a mission. Many times after a mission like that Bruce would come back bloody and bruised. He would have to treat himself.

The man was currently moping in the corner of the room. His eyes were dark as he leaned against the wall. His heart pined for the ocean, to feel the water move through his fins again. He didn’t know how he would ever find his skin again. It had to be here somewhere... He just wanted to give up.

...

Clint Barton was new at the whole being a good spy thing. He owed his life to Shield because they probably saved his ass in more ways than one. He knew he had to make it up to Coulson since he brought in Natalia... well she went by Natasha now. Still getting used to that one. Natasha was great though and the two had become fast friends. It was a shame that she wasn’t mission ready yet. Clint hated solo missions because if something went wrong it was most definitely his fault. At least with two people there was only a fifty percent chance it was his fault. 

The young agent sighed as he went over the mission plan again. He had had to go deep undercover for this one, even then he still didn’t get to find out what the name of this organization was. Apparently there secrets had secrets. What he did know, though, was that the man so called the ‘Hulk’ was actually a pampered prisoner conditioned to be the spy. Clint’s mission was to get the guy out and to Shield. He had overheard some of the workers there say that the weird seal skin (the one Clint had initially thought of as a weird trophy) was actually the only thing keeping Bruce there.

Finally when nightime struck he told one of the agents that he was there to releave them from the guard over the skin. When he was sure that no one was watching He disabled the alarm system and stole it, shoving the skin into his bag. He knew he didn’t have much time after that so he ran down to the small room where Bruce was being kept. He was wide eyed when he finally saw the man. He knew he had to be professional at a time like this but it was hard to... he didn’t know that male selkies were supposed to be absolutely stunning. The man had soft brown curls and freckles all over, in fact the freckles looked like the spots on the seal skin. 

Bruce looked up fearfully before frowning. This wasn’t the usual person... “Is there a mission?” He asked in a cracking voice, giving away the fact that he’d been crying. 

Clint was still staring at Bruce’s warm brown eyes before blushing. “Uh... no um, okay you gotta come with me. I’m busting you out and we’ve got like a minute left at most before these guys come after us with guns.”

Bruce just looked away. “I can’t leave... they have my... they have something very very important to me.” He murmured sadly. 

“Oh you mean this thing?” Clint showed him the skin in the bag, smiling a little when the other’s eyes lit up.

“How did you get it?” Bruce asked amazed.

Clint grinned, “Tricked the idiot guarding it. Now come on let's go.” He said and began to run with Bruce. He was just glad that the guy was following him. He would have loved to say that it was because of his charming personality but he knew it was because of this skin stuff. They were almost home free when he heard a gun cock behind him. “Awe gun no...” He murmured quietly to himself.

“Put the bag down now!” The agent shouted. Now what happened next was something Clint wasn’t expecting. Bruce rammed into the agent and threw the gun to Clint. When they caught up with each other outside Bruce looked a little happier. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time now.” He said shyly. “S-sir when can I have that back?” He added as he cast his gaze back to the bag.

“Well... my boss wants to have a chat with ya and he’s all the way back in Washington, so like a day or two?” Clint said as they both quickly got into the car. Clint sped off quickly, knowing the other agents would come after them soon. 

Bruce looked disappointed but nodded. He had gone from being Hydra’s prisoner to this man’s prisoner. He sighed and looked out the window, hoping to get a peek at the ocean. 

Clint sighed, “Look I’m sorry guy but if I don’t complete this mission my boss would kill me. Why is this so important to you anyways?” So Clint might not have done all the necessary research for the mission. It wouldn’t be too bad right?

Bruce glared at the man. “That is my skin. Those men stole it from me and without it I can never return to my home!”

Clint’s brows furrowed. “Wait why?”

“I’m a selkie! without my skin I’m just a human forced to do whatever you want because you have it!” Bruce exclaimed angrily.

Clint frowned and focussed on the road. “Sorry... but it’s only a few more days and then I will personally drive you to the ocean okay?”

Bruce was quiet for a long moment, “Promise?” He asked quietly, still looking out the window.

A small smile tugged at Clint’s lips. “Promise.”

It was about a two day drive back to the shield. Clint couldn’t help but get a little attached Bruce. He was funny and sarcastic and fucking gorgeous. He learned that Bruce could convince almost any woman to do something for him, but Bruce never did because he felt like it would be wrong. Clint felt bad that he couldn’t let Bruce go back to the ocean. He saw all the longing looks Bruce would cast at the ocean. They also had fun though. Bruce decided that he loved human food, especially take out. Clint laughed because he could relate. He learned more about Selkies and it had been sad when he was told that Bruce wouldn’t be able to see Clint for seven years once he was back in the ocean. What made it worse was that Clint had actually developed a crush. He knew better than to ask Bruce to stay. Bruce would have to if Clint said anything. He didn’t want to force Bruce to be with him either. 

When they finally arrived at headquarters Coulson interrogated Bruce. Bruce was very willing to talk and told them all about the organization. Everything but the name. Coulson wasn’t convinced that Bruce wasn’t pretending. 

Bruce sighed, arms holding his knees close to his chest as he looked out the window. He didn’t hear Clint walk in. 

“Look... um Bruce. I made you a promise and I think it’s been too long for you to be from your home.” He murmured. He shrugged a backpack from his shoulder. “Look make it look like you escaped and I’ll play along.” He said quietly.

Bruce’s eyes widened, he wanted to cry with happiness. “Thank you so much Clint...” He said quietly as he pulled the other man into a hug. He picked up the bag, “I’m sorry about this though...” He added before knocking Clint out cold and running away quickly. Bruce made it out of the facility. No one suspected a thing. He felt free and terrified. His stomach was in knots as he arrived at the beach. The smell of the salt water was amazing. He grinned at the feel of the sand beneath his toes. The victory was bittersweet though. When he opened the bag he found his skin, but also a small silver necklace that had an arrow on it. He knew he’d be leaving his only friend behind... he’d visit again. Once every seven years. He just hoped Clint would still be there...

He sighed and slid the necklace on before pulling his seal skin on. It felt wonderful to be himself again, especially as he swam through the ocean

...

Clint had visited that beach whenever he could. He couldn’t help it. Bruce had stolen his heart and he didn’t even know if he would see the man again. Whenever he saw seals on his missions he’d smile a little and wave. He swore he saw Bruce as a seal once or twice, but maybe he was just imagining it. As time went on he began to forget about the Selkie. He was more focussed on his missions. Seven years was a long time. He had begun to forget what Bruce looked like and even what he sounded like, so when he went to the beach one night he was surprised to see a curly haired man holding a sleeping child that looked so similar to him.

Bruce’s eyes lit up. They had both changed and matured so much. Bruce had a light scruff on his face, even a few greys that were popping in his hair. Clint was a little older as well, more fit than before, but his eyes were still the same.

It took Clint a moment to realize who he was looking at before he saw the necklace. A smile slowly began to spread on his face. “Bruce?” He asked hopefully.

Bruce grinned, “I didn’t think you’d show up.” He murmured softly. 

Clint glanced down shyly and chuckled, “I almost didn’t... it’s been so long man. Wh-who’s the kid?” He asked.

Bruce blushed shyly and smiled, “This is my pup Clinton... I thought you’d like to meet him. I-I know... I know we both had feelings for each other and I still do but I also wanted a pup... and if you have moved on as well I will understand.”

Clint smiled sadly, “Bruce I understand. I mean who doesn’t want a munchkin of their own.” He said gently. “So where’s minnie Clint’s mom?” He realized he shouldn’t have asked when he saw the look on Bruce’s face.

Bruce looked down sadly. “Sharks...” 

“Oh...” Clint murmured. “That sucks...”

Bruce nodded sadly and kissed his son’s head. The boy had light brown hair, it was practically dirty blond colored. “Clint... I don’t want to wait seven years to see you again a-and... it’s too dangerous in the ocean for my boy. I don’t want the sharks to get near him again...” he explained. 

Clint’s brows furrowed as he tried to piece it together. It wasn’t until then that he noticed something off about the kid. There was a scar of a bit mark on the boy’s back. His frown deepened. 

“If you’ll have us... I want you to burn our skins. We won’t go back to the Ocean and we’ll be safe.” Bruce said softly.

“Bruce... a-are you sure?” Clint asked shyly. When the other nodded Clint hugged him and nodded. He gave Bruce his coat and jr. got his shirt. Clint grabbed a lighter from his car and burned the seal skins. He gently brushed Bruce’s tears away and kissed his gently. “It’s going to be okay... I promise you it will.” He murmured. 

That night Clint brought the two of them to Shield and told Fury the whole story. Fury was actually very understanding and told Clint he’d set up a house, off the record and the grid for them. Clint made sure it was near a lake so that Bruce could always go swimming. Life was good. Sure Clint still had to go on missions, but when he was done he got to go home to the farm and see Bruce and the little one. Clint would always be fixing up some new part of the home to make sure it was perfect. 

Jr. didn’t remember his mom and even when Bruce told him the story he didn’t care. He said that Clint was always supposed to be his second daddy. Clint had been very proud that day. Somedays he would catch Bruce looking longingly out the window. He would kiss him gently and spend the rest of the day pampering Bruce. 

Things became a little more hectic when the whole Avengers initiative set place. He had been gone for a whole week, most of which he wasn’t allowed to call Bruce. After that he spent a nice long time at home with his family, and discovering that Clint Jr made a new friend, Lucky. Clint couldn't help but smile when he saw the golden retriever pup. The only person that knew about Clint’s home, other than Fury, was Natasha. She and Bruce hit it off. Besides Natasha loved kids, so to Clint Jr. she was auntie Nat.

It wasn’t until the Ultron incident that Clint had to make a big decision. See he and the other Avengers needed a place to stay. They were all badly shaken up Shield had disbanded months ago, and really there was only one place left to go. He smiled nervously as he walked in the door. 

Bruce looked up surprised when he saw Clint. “You’re home... and with people.” He laughed a little. Bruce had his kitchen apron on with his hair tied back in a ponytail (Bruce’s hair wasn’t super long, it barely touched his shoulders, but when he cooked he liked to keep things neat and tie his hair back). 

The others looked very surprised.

“I’m sure that’s just an agent...” Tony said, stopping when he saw the boy run down the stairs and jump into Clint’s arms. “And a smaller agent...” Clint just rolled his eyes and went to give Bruce a kiss after he set Jr down. The child went to hug Natasha and looked at the others shyly. 

Thor and Steve exchanged a look while Tony just looked baffled. None of them had known about this side of Clint. They had all just seen him as some sort of stone faced prankster. 

To Clint Avenging was just his job. He did it so that he could come home to his family. That’s why he tried to be very careful on missions. He didn’t want his family to wonder day in and day out when he’d be coming home. 

Bruce smiled shyly at the others. “I hope you all like grilled cheese and tomato soup...” 

Clint Jr. giggled, showing off his missing front teeth. “Papa makes the best in the whole world! Even Lucky like em.” He said proudly as he pet his dog. 

Steve smiled softly. Thor was grinning at the small child, “Well if a young warrior like yourself likes them I’m sure it must be amazing.” He had noted the boy’s scar and figured it had been a battle wound.

Jr grinned at Thor and when to go get his cape. It was easy to see why Clint wanted to keep this place a secret. No one wanted to ruin this for Clint.


End file.
